Virgin Summer
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Heero é um rapaz hétero normal. Quando o seu melhor amigo gay, virgem, pede a sua ajuda para encontrar o Sr. Certo, começa o verão mais longo de sua vida! Tradução, UA, 1x2.
1. Como fazer seu amigo ter taquicardia!

**Virgin Summer**

_Por: KatiKat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_Casal: 1+2_

_Avisos: Universo alternativo, tolices, primeira pessoa_

_Sumário: Duo pede para Heero ajudá-lo a encontrar o Sr. Certo. E, claro, Heero é muito prestativo._

_N/T: Decidi comemorar meu aniversário com uma fic que eu adoro! __São 6 capítulos, já estão traduzidos. __É muito fofa, tem momentos bobos, adoráveis, é curta e divertida. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

_**Verão Virgem:** Como fazer seu amigo ter taquicardia!_

Meu nome é Heero Yuy e sou um jovem completamente normal de 16 anos. Vivo com meu pai e meu irmão gêmeo que nasceu 26 minutos antes do que eu, portanto foi agraciado com o duvidoso privilégio de herdar o nome de nosso pai – Odin (uma vez perguntei a ele de onde seus pais tinham tirado esse nome e admitiu que sua mãe – minha avó – professora de colegial, tinha um estranho fetiche por deuses Nórdicos. É provavelmente a razão de nosso tio atender pelo nome de Loki, huh?). Frequento colegial em nossa pequena cidade costeira, faço esportes e sou um tanto quanto obcecado por computadores. Então, pra você ver – um cara bem normal.

E tenho vários amigos também – você sabe, sendo uma estrela do baseball, coisa e tal (não que eu esteja tentando me gabar, só apontando os fatos aqui) – mas a questão não é essa. A razão de eu estar falando com você é por causa do meu melhor amigo. Um certo Duo Maxwell.

Veja bem: conheço Duo por... ah, desde sempre. Tenho que admitir, não tenho memórias de não conhecê-lo. Ele vive com seus pais na casa ao lado. Seu irmão foi para a universidade ano passado. Ele quer ser... uh, não tenho certeza do que ele quer ser agora. Três anos atrás, era o seu sonho ser médico. Dois anos atrás, queria ser um tipo de engenheiro. Mas acho que vai acabar sendo advogado, como o pai.

Mas a família dele não é importante aqui. Quero falar sobre Duo. Como disse, somos amigos desde sempre. Ele é mais próximo de mim do que minha própria carne e sangue. Posso falar com ele sobre qualquer coisa. Até mesmo sobre sexo e coisas assim.

E é aí que as coisas se complicam. Repare bem, sou completamente heterossexual. Mas Duo não. Heterossexual, quero dizer. Ele é gay e tem orgulho disso. Como eu sei? Oras, ele me disse. Em seu aniversário de 12 anos. Estávamos sentados no jardim, escurecia e de repente ele me olhou por entre sua franja e disse: "Sou gay".

Lembro-me de ter piscado uma vez, então me virado para encará-lo. Ele tinha essa expressão vulnerável no rosto, mas não sabia bem o porquê. Então, olhei para ele e falei: "Tá". E foi isso. Tipo, e daí? Ele é gay, eu não. Ele pareceu bem chocado com minha resposta, depois incrivelmente contente. Até hoje, não entendo qual era seu problema. Vai entender.

Agora, como dizia, meu melhor amigo é gay. Minha namorada acha muito "legal". Comecei a namorar, entende? Contudo, não de início. Era só eu e Duo, fazendo coisas-de-melhores-amigos. E o mundo era perfeito. Então comecei a namorar e Duo continuou solteiro. Tudo ainda era perfeito. Então comecei a transar, mas Duo continuou virgem, esperando o Sr. Certo. O que era mais que perfeito, uma vez que não consigo imaginá-lo com ninguém. Não consigo imaginá-lo namorando nem de mãos dadas nem beijando e especialmente – pelo amor dos deuses – NÃO TRANSANDO! Veja-me estremecer aqui. Por quê? Bem, ele é meu... ah, melhor amigo, certo? Não quero dividi-lo com ninguém. Não me pergunte a razão já que não há uma resposta lógica. Sou um adolescente egoísta. É o suficiente.

Então, estou namorando, transando, fazendo muitas coisas legais com o meu virgem melhor amigo gay e o mundo é um ótimo lugar pra se viver. Certo? Errado! Na verdade, eu concordaria com a parte do 'certo'... mas só até o último dia de aula no início do verão*. Foi quando Duo quase me deu um ataque do coração.

* * *

"Decidi perder minha virgindade nesse verão!"

Comecei a engasgar quando meu refrigerante desceu pelo buraco errado. Duo, que estava até o momento deitado na grama ao meu lado, levantou e bateu em minhas costas.

"Melhor?" perguntou quando finalmente consegui ofegar profunda e ruidosamente.

"Sim," respondi com a voz raspando, e virei-me completamente para ele. "Você falou o que acho que falou?"

Meu amigo assentiu alegremente, fechou os olhos e levantou seu nariz sardento para o sol. "Sim. Vou perder a virgindade nesse verão. Já me decidi e nada vai me fazer mudar de ideia!"

Pisquei estupidamente. "E o tal Sr. Certo?"

Duo me olhou, sua longa trança balançando de um lado para o outro, enquanto ele saltitava animadamente no lugar. "É aí que você entra no meu plano."

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "Como é?"

Meu melhor amigo tomou minhas mãos nas suas, seus olhos violetas brilhando de felicidade. "Você vai me ajudar a achar o homem dos meus sonhos!"

* * *

Sendo assim, meu virgem melhor amigo gay, pediu a mim, um cara heterossexual não-tão-virgem, a ajudá-lo encontrar o Sr. Certo, a quem ele vai convidar para a sua cama e deixar esse homem tomar sua virgindade. Com a minha benção!

Perceba que é assim que o verão mais longo de minha vida começou...!

_Continua..._

* * *

_Nota da tradutora: *Nos EUA (e na Europa) as férias de verão são durante o nosso de inverno, ou seja, em junho/junho/agosto; as férias de inverno deles, é durante nosso verão (dezembro). Assim como as aulas deles começam no meio do ano e não no início como para nós, portanto, quando começam as férias de verão, termina o ano letivo._


	2. O que você sabe sobre sexo?

**Virgin Summer**

_Por: KatiKat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_N/T:** Litha-chan**! Obrigada, moça! Pelos parabéns e pelo comentário! Estou sendo uma boa aniversariante, viu? XD Heero possessivo é o melhor tipo! Espero que se divirta comigo com essa fic, porque estou adorando revisá-la._

* * *

_**Verão Virgem:** O que você sabe sobre sexo?_

Portanto, com o peso de tal complicada missão nos ombros, optei por uma aproximação científica. Afinal, confio na ciência. E isso significava que precisava de mais informação. Sobre o quê, pergunta? Bem, sobre coisas que... você sabe... tinham a ver com Duo saindo em encontros com homens, dando as mãos, beij... beijando-os e tran... t... uh, sobre outras coisas que ele podia fazer com eles. E, assim, saí em busca para encontrar informações substanciais necessárias para completar a tarefa a mim dada.

Hmm, ainda não entendi o que a bibliotecária tinha de errado hoje. Talvez esteja doente? Quero dizer, ela ficou vermelhinha, seus olhos ameaçaram saltar de sua cabeça e coisas bizarras do tipo. Não gosto de conversar com essas estranhas senhoras com cara de rato que ficam com os narizes enfiados em um livro o dia inteiro, mas dessa vez não tinha outro jeito. Sério, eu realmente precisava saber onde estavam os livros sobre sexo gay!

E assim peguei cada um dos livros que eles tinham sobre homossexualidade e a sexualidade dos homossexuais e sexo-homo e... err, até um livro sobre homunculus? Hmm, a moça não estava em seus melhores dias.

Braços cheios de livros, fechei com um chute a porta na cara do meu irmão sorridente, despejei minha carga na cama e, mastigando minha barra de cereal preferida, comecei a ler os detalhes da missão...

* * *

"O que você sabe sobre sexo?"

Foi a vez de Duo engasgar com o refrigerante. "Perdão?"

"Você sabe... sexo. Coelhos... Cegonhas e repolhos..."

"Eu sei o que é sexo!" ele me interrompeu, irritado, depois caiu de costas na grama.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e o observei. "Sabe?"

"'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Talvez não de experiência, mas tivemos Educação Sexual na escola. Até tive que colocar uma camisinha rosa ridícula na maldita banana. Foi tão humilhante!" gemeu.

Sorri maliciosamente, lembrando-me muito bem da cena de quando nossa professora chamou Duo para ir à frente da sala para demonstrar como colocar uma camisinha na banana. Essa foi a primeira e provavelmente a última vez que vi o tornado de trança enrubescer.

"Mas estou falando de sexo gay, não o hétero que eles tentam nos convencer de ser a norma de nossa sociedade."

"Sexo é sexo!" veio a simples resposta.

"É mesmo? Você ouviu falar de boquetes, fio terra, penetração, sexo anal, sexo oral, masturbação mútua, anilingus*..."

Sua mão subiu, dando sinal de exasperação. "Poupe-me dos detalhes."

"Oh, isso não foi **nenhum** detalhe, acredite. Mas já que você quer transar, acho que deveria saber mais sobre o assunto." Desviei o olhar, escondendo o brilho doentio em meus olhos. "Por exemplo, você sabia que..."

Passei a próxima meia hora explicando para o meu melhor amigo inocente todos os mistérios do sexo gay – em todo sangrento e doloroso detalhe. Sim, pesquisa é muito bom. E mesmo nunca admitindo em voz alta, tive um prazer perverso em assistir Duo ficar cada vez mais desconfortável... pálido, mais pálido, branco como neve, então se avermelhar até parecer um tomate maduro e quase gritei "Hah!" em triunfo. Eu sei, eu sei – meus pensamentos não eram dos mais puros, mas como disse – Duo e sexo não combinam juntos, nem mesmo na mesma frase... se eu puder evitar, claro. Quero dizer, eu sei o que é melhor para ele, certo? Certo?! Certo!

Quando finalmente ele começou a se remexer inquieto em seu lugar, todo nervoso e suando, fui para o abate. "E o quão grande deve ser o Sr. Certo?"

Ele me encarou, olhos arregalados, sem entender. "Huh?"

"Você sabe, para o tamanho certo de camisinha... hmm, talvez você deva comprar várias em tamanhos diferentes se não tem certeza... e o que acha de lubrificante com sabor de morango?"

Duo engasgou, gaguejou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos e eu assenti firmemente comigo mesmo. Sim, farei o que for melhor para ele. Duo e sexo? DE JEITO NENHUM!

_Continua..._

* * *

_Nota de tradução: *O Anilingus (também chamado de rimming, botão rosa, cunete, entre vários outros nomes) consiste na penetração do ânus com a língua._


	3. De saia de bailarina a cinto de castide!

**Virgin Summer**

_Por: KatiKat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_N/T: Obrigada a **Litha-chan**, **Silvia** e** Angiolleto** pelos comentários! Que bom que estão se divertindo com essa fic! Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo ^_~_

* * *

_**Verão Virgem:** De saias de bailarina a cintos de castidade!_

Após explicar os segredos do sexo gay para o meu homossexual – mas ainda virgem – melhor amigo, decidi que era hora de ir as compras. E arrastei um Duo relutante para a farmácia. Claro, ouvindo o que eu tinha em mente, meu irmão gêmeo decidiu nos acompanhar murmurando algo como "**Isso** eu preciso ver."

Vamos apenas dizer que eu estava "adorando" tê-lo dando risadas ao fundo o tempo todo em que eu discutia com o atendente atrás do balcão os méritos do lubrificante a base de água em comparação com o a base de óleo. O jovem punk com piercing no nariz parecia bem excitado com a possibilidade de uma discussão profunda sobre o assunto – para o infinito divertimento de meu irmão, sem dúvida.

No fim – após pensar muito, já que por alguma estranha razão ainda misteriosa para mim, Duo decidiu não participar do debate – comprei dois pacotes de camisinhas (um com sabor de cereja, o outro com cores fluorescentes) e dois tubos de lubrificante sabor morango para o meu amigo.

Contudo, o que estranhei fora o fato de que quando me virei, Duo estava com as faces coradas como... bem, como um virgem. Meu irmão, entretanto, ostentava seu enorme sorriso divertido e a loja inteira me olhava como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em mim. Fulminei-os com o olhar e soltei um curto "O quê?" que os deixou mais do que prontos para sair do meu caminho.

A essa altura, Odin começou a gargalhar, segurando seu estômago como se estivesse pronto para vomitar a qualquer momento. Encarei-o com ainda mais força, mas isso só o colocou em outro ataque de risadinhas. Meu irmão, meu gêmeo – a propósito, mencionei que éramos idênticos? - estava se divertindo por demais. Não vi nada engraçado em perguntar ao funcionário por informações dos produtos que tinham a venda. Afinal, era o trabalho deles.

Agarrando o cotovelo de Duo com minha mão esquerda e carregando a sacola com minhas compras com a outra, saímos de lá, deixando Odin, ainda aos risos, para trás. Meu amigo ficou mais do que feliz em sair, mas ainda assim, não entendo o porquê. Achei que ele gostava de comprar lá. Vai entender.

* * *

Educação Sexual fora do caminho, era hora de tomar outro passo na caçada de Duo para o Sr. Certo. O conjunto correto de roupas. Abertamente admito ter pouca experiência nesse departamento já que tudo o que uso são jeans ou shorts pretos e uma regata verde. Significava que eu precisava de reforços. E só tinha uma pessoa que podia chamar para encarar tal adversidade: Relena.

Relena Peacecraft é... bem, foi minha namorada nº 23 e ½ para 27 e ¾ – pelo menos é do que Duo a chama. Ficamos juntos, largamos e voltamos por um ano e meio até ela finalmente decidir me dar um fora. Apesar dos peitos bonitos, sempre achei que ela não batia muito bem da cachola, pois suas razões para me largar eram completamente ridículas. Quero dizer, ela disse que eu estava muito envolvido com o meu melhor amigo. Que tudo o que eu conseguia pensar ou falar era dele. E eu mencionando seu nome enquanto estava na cama com ela foi a gota d'água que fez o copo transbordar. Quanta baboseira. Por acaso pareço obcecado por Duo?

Por outro lado, continuamos bons amigos e de mal grado devo admitir que ela tem estilo – mesmo que todo aquele rosa faça meus dentes doerem. E em uma tarde chuvosa, convidei-a para a casa de Duo. Do seu próprio jeito, ela se sentiu em casa, puxando-o para o quarto dele e invadindo seu armário enquanto me ordenou para ficar "sentado quietinho" na sala. Psst, não conte pra ninguém, mas mulher ou não, sempre obedeço a suas ordens – ela é assustadora, sabe?

Tentei segurar o riso ouvindo os gritos de protesto de Duo, quando ela começou a tirar as roupas de seu corpo (ao menos foi o que assumi pelo que ouvia) provavelmente deixando-o apenas de cueca, enquanto andava em círculos a sua volta com uma expressão olhar reflexiva. Aposto que até as sardas dele estavam se avermelhando. Coitado, mas era necessário. Vestido todo de preto e parecendo o dono de uma casa funerária não era como atrairia a atenção do Sr. Certo – pelo menos foi o que Relena constatou. Achava a arte de Duo se vestir perfeitamente aceitável. Minha opinião obviamente me degradava ao nível de um Neandertal primitivo sem estilo aos olhos dela.

Por mais ou menos uma hora, ela fez de Duo seu manequim pessoal. Vasculhando seu guarda-roupa e balançando a cabeça ante a quantidade limitada de roupas que era forçada a trabalhar, ordenou-o a colocar isso e aquilo também, depois o empurrava na pela porta e pelo corredor até a sala onde eu esperava para passar meu julgamento.

Muito apertado... muita pele... muito couro... Com cada uma de minhas decisões, os olhos de Relena ficavam mais e mais estreitos e seu pé batia mais e mais rápido. Duo ficava silencioso, com cara de quem preferia estar em algum outro lugar e quanto mais longe melhor. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu NÃO permitiria Duo andar por aí com o seu estômago descoberto ou as calças tão baixas nos quadris que seu cofrinho quase piscava para mim alegremente! NEM AQUI NEM NA CHINA! Nem por cima do meu cadáver! Enterrando e devorado por vermes!

Levou mais de uma hora para encontrar a coisa certa que me deixou quase gritando – se me rebaixasse a tanto para gritar – alto. Quando concordei e dei a ele o gesto do polegar pra cima, ela deixou as mãos nos quadris e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Heero, ursinho, você **percebe** que ele está usando o moletom velho e surrado de dez anos atrás do irmão mais velho?" Ela falava bem devagar e sua voz era calma e baixa como se falasse com um idiota.

Pisquei e deixei meus olhos passearem pelo corpo de meu melhor amigo – da ponta de seus pés quase escondidos debaixo das dobras do tecido muito longo até sua face avermelhada, da qual podia ver apenas seu nariz sardento e seus grandes olhos violetas, porque o resto estava escondido por trás da gola alta em tom verde opaco da vestimenta. Nem vou mencionar os joelhos e cotovelos desgastados. Dei de ombros.

"Relena, ele está procurando o Sr. Certo não uma noite casual – o que eu não permitiria de qualquer maneira! Duo não será tocado por ninguém que não o ache adorável mesmo usando uma saia de bailarina e orelhas de coelho!"

Inabalado por suas expressões incrédulas e olhos arregalados, eu – autoproclamado guardião da virgindade de Duo – cruzei os braços sobre o peito e assenti comigo mesmo. Era do meu jeito ou não era nada.

Será que ainda vende-se cintos de castidade nos dias de hoje?

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/T adicional: Será que só eu adora 1) o Heero ter um irmão gêmeo aloprado (aposto que o Duo deve adorar também!) 2) a Relena chamar o Heero de 'ursinho'?_


	4. Procurado: Sr Certo

**Virgin Summer**

_Por: KatiKat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_N/T:** Angiolleto**, se gostou dos capítulos passados, esse aqui é dos melhores dessa fic XD Obrigada pelo comentário!_

* * *

_**Verão Virgem:** Procurado: Sr. Certo_

Com as coisas menos importantes riscadas da lista, pensei ser hora de ir à raiz de nosso pequeno problema... O tal Sr. Certo.

Nunca vi meu irmão tão chocado como quando o contei ter feito uma lista de namorados potenciais para Duo. Depois fui de porta em porta para perguntar se cada um deles era _a) solteiro _e _b) gay_. Sim, nessa ordem. Por quê? Bem, se Duo gostasse do cara, poderia convencê-lo de que ele **É** gay. Eu o encantaria com minha personalidade, depois o socaria no chão se recusasse a escutar. Tentaria a mesma coisa se uma garota estivesse agarrada no pescoço dele? Não? Foi o que pensei. Mulheres são forças incontroláveis da natureza. Como tornados. E causam a mesma bagunça.

Mas voltando ao meu irmão. Ele ficou bem chocado comigo, depois perguntou se realmente funcionou. Claro que funcionou, era _meu_ plano afinal de contas. E então, após ter levado tapa, aguentar gritos e quase ser comido por um cachorro monstro, diminui a lista para cinco nomes. Quando mostrei a lista com a maioria dos nomes riscados para Odin, ele suspirou como se cedendo aos meus caprichos, deu tapinhas na minha cabeça e depois de suspirar, saiu do quarto, murmurando algo sobre idiotas. É, também acho que caras que recusam um rapaz como Duo só podem ser completos idiotas.

A lista pronta, peguei o telefone e liguei para o meu melhor amigo.

* * *

"Como deve ser a aparência dele?" perguntei quando finalmente nos acomodamos.

Estranhamente, o número de pessoas no meu quarto cresceu de dois para quatro em minutos. Duo e eu estávamos normalmente presentes. Entretanto, por alguma razão peculiar, Relena continuava a aparecer todas as vezes que Duo e eu nos encontrávamos para conversar. Se não a conhecesse melhor, diria que estava nos espiando. Mas porque faria isso estava além da minha compreensão. Agora ela se deitava na nuvem rosa que era seu vestido de verão, de barriga para baixo na minha cama, balançando as pernas no ar e chupando seu pirulito rosa. E tinha meu irmão irritante, obviamente. Sabendo sobre o que discutiríamos, ele se encostou no batente da minha porta, cruzou os braços e um sorriso sacana levantava o canto de seus lábios.

"Aparência?" Duo perguntou, piscando surpreso.

"É. Você sabe: altura, peso, cabelo, olhos, o tamanho do..."

Ele corou e levantou a mão, obviamente não querendo falar sobre o último item novamente.

"Então?" pressionei quando não respondeu imediatamente.

Batendo um dedo contra os lábios, Duo olhou para cima como se a resposta estivesse escrita no teto do meu quarto. "Beeem, ele não deve ser muito mais velho do que eu," começou.

Conferi a lista em meu joelho e risquei o primeiro nome. Treize Kusherenada. Vinte e seis. É verdade, meu amigo está certo. Vinte e seis significava quase trinta. O que era velho. Não, Duo não sairia com um vovozinho!

"Não deve ser muito mais alto do que eu," Duo continuou.

Outro nome riscado. Fala sério, Miliardo Peacecraft? O irmão de Relena? Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente, ele era tão alto quanto a Torre Eiffel. Duo precisaria de uma escada ou banquinho para beijá-lo. Então, jovem ou não, azar o dele ter crescido tanto.

"Ele não precisa exatamente ser um conversador, mas precisa saber se expressar."

Trowa Barton. Riscado. Até um peixinho de aquário sabia se expressar melhor do que esse cara. Uma de nossas professoras o confundiu com uma estátua uma vez! Já era, deletado!

"Ele tem que ter uma aparência meio exótica."

Exótica? Bem, uma coisa que Quatre Winner não é. Ele era um bichinho de pelúcia. O Leitão d'O Ursinho Puff. Estar em sua presença te faz pensar em passarinhos, flores e coelhinhos da Páscoa. E de algum modo da... Relena? Deve ser a camisa rosa.

Isso queria dizer que só um nome restara...

"E o cabelo tem quer ser meio bagunçado, sabe? Do jeito que dá vontade de passar a mão toda hora," Duo falou sonhador.

Cabelo bagunçado? Wufei com cabelo bagunçado? Quase estremeci só de pensar. Apostaria como ele é a razão da farmácia estar sempre em falta de gel para cabelo. Quero dizer, ás vezes tenho a impressão de que poderia acertá-lo na cabeça e ele nem ao menos sentiria, com a quantidade de coisa que ele espalha ali. Seu cabelo era sagrado para ele. Não gostaria de ver Duo com os dedos quebrados por tê-los tocado, caso contrário teria que descobrir quem de nós dois – Wufei ou eu – presta mais atenção na aula de artes marciais. Fora!

Encarei sentindo-me desamparado para a lista preparada com tanto zelo. Nenhuma combinação. E fui tão cuidadoso em minha pesquisa porque, como sabe, pesquisa é tudo... Isso significava que não havia ninguém em nossa pequena cidade destinado a ser o primeiro de Duo?

Suspirei... então dei de ombros. Fiz o meu melhor. E Duo era muito jovem para sexo de qualquer maneira. Ele deveria esperar um ano... dois... ou vinte! Abri a boca para fazer a sugestão quando...

"Hei!" Relena se intrometeu, sentou-se e pulou em minha cama excitadamente. "Conheço um cara exatamente assim!" bateu as mãos juntas.

"Conhece?" Duo e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

Ela assentiu feliz, levantou a mão e apontou. "É ele!"

Todos se viraram para Odin que piscou para nós, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto. Jovem, estatura média, exótico, cabelo bagunçado... Oh, Meus Deuses. Realmente se encaixava. Mas... mas... meu irmão e Duo?

EWWWWWWWW!

_Continua..._


	5. Tira a mão! Meu!

**Virgin Summer**

_Por: KatiKat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_**Verão Virgem:** Tira a mão! Meu!_

"...e leve-o apenas para lugares de não-fumantes, 'tá? Ele não consegue tirar o cheiro de fumaça do cabelo. Nem mesmo o xampu de ervas que comprei pra ele funciona," expliquei, seguindo Odin pela casa, enquanto ele lentamente se vestia.

"'Tá."

"E não o leve para o Café do Virgil. Virgil é um idiota e um homofóbico, e deixa Duo desconfortável."

"'Tá."

"E não deixe Duo comer morangos. Ele sempre tem coceira por causa deles."

"'Tá."

"E Duo gosta de beber chá de maçã com canela ou chocolate quente. Ele adora pão doce também. E torta de maçã, mas não junto com chá. E sorvete de baunilha com calda de chocolate."

"'Tá."

"E não dirija com o capô levantado. O vento sempre faz um estrago no cabelo do Duo."

"'Tá."

"E não apresse nada. Seja calmo e atencioso."

"'Tá."

Parei quando Odin se ajoelhou no chão carpetado e enfiou a cabeça debaixo da cama para tentar achar seu sapato perdido. Não conseguia acreditar no porco que ele era de vez em quando. "Talvez eu deva ir com vocês no fim das contas. É o _primeiro_ encontro de Duo e talvez seja melhor eu estar lá como apoio moral."

"NÃO!" sua voz foi abafada pela cama.

"Por que não? Eu levo Duo nos meus encontros também."

Odin finalmente encontrou seu caminho para fora da cama. Sentou para calçar o sapato com uma expressão triunfante. "E _com certeza_ as garotas não se importavam."

Pisquei para sua rebatida sarcástica. "Não, não se importavam."

"Claro que não."

Revisei a lista das coisas que queria avisar Odin, vendo se não tinha me esquecido de nada importante. "Oh sim, e..."

"Ficaremos bem, Heero." Ele se levantou e bateu em meus ombros. Depois se virou e desceu as escadas. Abriu a porta, mas antes de sair da casa, voltou-se para mim com um sorriso malicioso. "E não espere acordado. Posso chegar tarde."

A porta se fechou com um estrondo e a encarei embasbacado. Eles iam mesmo fazer **aquilo**. Eles iriam... Duo iria... e eles... Não podia acreditar. Meu irmão estava levando meu melhor amigo, MEU DUO! em um encontro. Quero dizer... meu irmão? O que Duo via naquele imbecil? Eu tinha uma sensação muito estranha e sombria em meu estômago sobre a coisa toda...

Vagarosamente, fui até a janela e olhei para fora. Com a luz fraca do poste, assisti Odin pular dentro do conversível de nosso pai – sem abrir a porta, lógico. Duo já o esperava ali. Eles se viraram um para o outro e sorriram. A sensação em meu estômago se intensificou e senti um rosnado começar a estremecer minha garganta.

Com a testa franzindo cada vez mais profundamente, observei Odin descansar o braço no encosto do banco de Duo. Então se aproximar... a boca se mexendo, falando, conseguia ver... mas ele ainda se aproximava... e...! E NÃO...!

JÁ CHEGA!

Não me lembro na verdade como desci as escadas, saí pela porta, fui para a calçada e cheguei no carro tão rápido. O que me lembro bem é como escancarei a porta do carro, puxei um Duo completamente pasmo de olhos arregalados para fora e, antes que ele pudesse sequer soltar um 'a' de surpresa, segurei seu rosto e... o BEIJEI!

Eu estava... chocado. Como assim... tipo... eu não sou... gay, sabe. VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO SEU MELHOR AMIGO HOMEM! Eu ouvia o grito dentro da minha cabeça, mas antes que meu corpo pudesse reagir, senti Duo relaxar e ficar dócil em meus braços. Ele se derreteu completamente, fechou seus grandes olhos, escorregou as mãos ao redor de meu pescoço... minha mente saiu de férias. Adeuzinho Sr. Cérebro! Olá Sr. Libido!

Era bom. Duo era bom. E doce. E picante. E MEU! Não divido. Nunca. E mesmo tudo sendo bom, a risada exageradamente animada de meu irmão e a buzina do conversível quando ele socava o volante com a hilaridade (para ele) da situação era menos do que bom. Na verdade, todo o som de fundo era bem chato e por isso sacudi meu punho em sua direção sem abrir meus olhos ou separar meus lábios dos de Duo. E acredito que ele deva ter entendido o significado do meu gesto, pois o carro deu partida e de repente só houve silêncio.

E tudo estava bom outra vez e estávamos de pé naquele lugar nos beijando e nos agarrando, e surpreendentemente senti aquela sensação sombria em meu estômago desaparecer para ser substituída por algo cálido e delicioso. E ali estava Duo, e ele estava em meus braços e decidi naquele exato momento jamais deixá-lo partir ou fora de minha vista ou fora de meus braços...

Porque, veja só, ele é MEU! TIRA A PATA!

_Epílogo..._

* * *

_Comentários:_

_**Angiolleto**, menina, eu só imagino o estrago que o Duo poderia fazer com DOIS Heeros XD Mas um é ultra-ciumento, fazer o quê... E eu apóio o uso de apelidos carinhosos entre os meninos!_

_**Lis Martin**, são dois tapados, muié! Mas o Heero está hilário nessa fic! Que bom que está gostando também! Mas não deu pra desviar a atenção do Boot Camp XD_

_**Silvia Sousa**, quando eu quero atualizar rápido, é sebo nas canelas! E agora a coisa esquentou!_

_**Litha-chan**, e o Heero desempacou! Todos comemora! Agora sabemos o que vem por trás do Duo XD (ai que infame, desculpa, mas eu *murri* com esse seu comentário)!_

_**Lien li**, olá! Que bom que essa história chamou sua atenção! Às vezes eu sinto falta de ler algo bobo e interessante, e acho muito bom compartilhar! Logo logo você vai ver de quem foi a brilhante ideia XD_


	6. O fim do verão, finalmente!

**Virgin Summer**

_Por: KatiKat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

_**Verão Virgem:** O fim do verão... Finalmente!_

Até o fim do verão Duo perdeu a virgindade de todas as maneiras possíveis. O sexo era... quente! Em meras duas semanas, Duo transformou-se – no assunto sexo – de um coelhinho fofo para um tigre selvagem. Ele e Heero conversavam sobre sexo, faziam sexo e falavam de sexo enquanto faziam sexo. Não havia um lugar dentro ou ao redor de suas casas onde eles não fizeram amor durante os meses calorosos de verão – muito para o aborrecimento dos vizinhos e vergonha da família. No jeito objetivo e sincero de Heero, ele não deixava nenhum segredo no fato de serem amantes – não em frente da família, dos vizinhos ou de completos estranhos – e após a segunda ou terceira vez, seu pai, Odin Yuy, simplesmente desistiu de tentar fazê-lo entender que nem todo mundo aguentava a visão de dois jovens rapazes transando na varanda de trás. Para Heero, sexo era sexo, simples assim. Se não compreende, então você é obviamente frígido ou bizarro.

Eles nunca conversavam sobre amor, mas nada menos do que escrever juras no céu poderia ser mais óbvio do que os olhares longos e toques demorados. Heero se acostumou a acariciar o longo cabelo de Duo o tempo todo e o gesto podia dizer tudo desde "eu te amo" até "cala a boca" dependendo do modo em que segurava a trança. E tinha Duo, sempre saltitando em volta de seu namorado como um fantoche, falando a mil por hora como sempre, sorrindo e rindo e fazendo Heero sorrir e rir, o que era bem incomum e algo até então desconhecido.

E assim, quando o verão terminou, a cidade inteira sabia – Duo e Heero estavam juntos...

Deuses (e pernas rápidas) ajudassem a pessoa que tentasse incomodar sua nova felicidade...

* * *

"Então... Eles finalmente estão juntos," Relena comentou, bebericando sua limonada e assistindo o trânsito pela janela da pequena cafeteria.

Odin assentiu com a cabeça, dando uma mordida generosa em seu bolo de morango. "Estão, e estou surpreso que nossa casa ainda está de pé. Sabe, tem certas coisas da vida amorosa de meu irmão que eu realmente NÃO preciso saber," ele estremeceu com nojo.

Relena riu. "Ouvi que seus vizinhos estavam a ponto de chamar a polícia por-" ela fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos "-atividade incomum, mas certamente ilegal." Ela sorriu largamente.

Odin riu também. "É. Graças aos deuses que nosso pai tem amigos na prefeitura."

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, prestando atenção nas sobremesas.

No fim, foi Odin quem quebrou o silêncio. "E aí, você acha que um dia Heero vai descobrir que foi Duo que o conquistou e não ao contrário?"

Relena reparou no lado oposto do café onde o casal assunto da conversa estava sentado em uma mesinha – Duo olhando para seu namorado como se fosse um tipo de imagem sagrada e Heero encarava carrancudo todo mundo que se atrevesse ao menos espiar seu amor de cabelos em trança. Esse é o bom e velho Heero possessivo.

"Nah," Relena abanou a mão. "Acho que não. Levou meses de planejamento para fazê-lo notar Duo dessa forma. Lembro da vez em que estávamos tão desesperados que contemplamos deixar Duo nu, colocar os dois juntos trancados num quarto e deixar a natureza seguir seu curso. Aposto como ele nunca vai perceber que era a presa e não o caçador."

Odin assentiu com um sorriso. "É, ele é lesado, não tem jeito."

"Ele não é o único," Relena murmurou baixinho consigo mesma, depois acrescentou alto: "É verdade. Algumas pessoas realmente não enxergam o que está bem na sua frente". Ela encarou Odin diretamente nos olhos com um olhar penetrante, mas quando o rapaz apenas concordou e começou a mastigar o bolo novamente, Relena rodou os olhos. Oh sim, pelo jeito essa seria uma nova batalha, lutando morro acima o caminho inteiro.

Porque em algumas famílias, leseira obviamente é genético.

**Fim.**

* * *

_N/T: Obrigada a todas(os) que acompanharam a história!_

_Resposta:** Ana Ackles**, muito prazer! Que bom que a Angiolleto está propagando o amor GW fandons a fora XD Imagina que eu ia te julgar só por não gostar de anime! Eu mesma não acompanho uma série há anos, mas 1x2 é um vício que não me larga de jeito nenhum, então... Eu não faço questão de reviews enormes (claro que são uma delícia de se ler), mas já fico super contente em saber que estou compartilhando algo que adoro com outras pessoas, então qualquer comentário é super bem-vindo. Que bom que gostou dessa jornada de verão desses dois meninos apaixonantes e espero que cate mais algumas fics deles para ler, acredito que vai gostar! Pelo menos vou continuar tentando trazer coisas legais desse anime. Beijos!_


End file.
